hotelhideawayfandomcom-20200222-history
Stickers
Hotel Hideaway has a collections of stickers that you can ether use to customize your profile page or you can send them in chat so that everyone in the room can see them in their one chat box or above your characters head. Stickers have 1 to 5 stars and except 1 stars they all have to be unlocked. 2 star stickers you get right away and the game tells you how to get them. 3 star stickers you get right away and the game hints on how to get them. 4 star stickers you get after a delay (after performing the unlock task). You can see the sticker outline. (2 hours of being online or offline it doesn't matter). 5 star stickers you get after a significant delay (the delay being 2 hours of being online. The same concept of stamps) (after performing the unlock). Here are some of the stickers we have discovered: Relationships: - Ice Heart -- Decline 25 friend requests. (4 star) - Alligator -- Get declined by 25 people. (4 star) - Seagull with a Rose -- Do the proposal, kiss, and the two curtesy gestures. (2 star) - Broken Heart -- Unfriend someone. (3 star) - Fire Heart -- Delete 25 people. (4 star) - Happy Heart -- Make a friend. (2 star) - BFF -- Use the "Go-To" button a lot, hang out, and private chat alot with your tier 5 friend. (5 star) - Fist Bump -- Use the fist gesture with a friend in any room. (2 star) - Hugging Friends -- Befriend every person at the bonfire (requires 12 people). (3 star) - Twin Cats doing peace sign -- (?) (4 star) - Chocolate Heart -- Use the kissing gesture with a friend in a private room. (2 star) - Heart with Lots of Hearts -- Go to someone's room and lay in the bed for 10 minutes. DON'T go off screen. DON'T let your avatar fall asleep and DON'T talk in private chat and make sure no one else is in the room. Make sure no one enters the room. When done, you must teleport to that person. UNSURE IF THIS STILL WORKS (4 star) - Love Envelope -- (5 star) Symbols: - SWAG -- Wear the full "Summer Set" attire. (2 star) - OMG -- Buy and put on Herman's comb-over hair and dance Gangnam Style. (3 star) - YOLO -- Put on Herman's comb-over hair and dance Gangnam Style while using the OMG sticker. (Requires 8 people) (4 star) - CENSORED -- Put on Herman's comb-over hair and dance Gangnam Style while using the YOLO sticker in the closet. (Requires 8 people) 5( star) - DATING -- Say "date" a lot in chat. (3 star) - BRB -- Don't turn the game off, then come back on before you disconnect completely. (3 star) - LOL -- Say "lol" once in chat. (2 star) - ROFL -- Use the "LOL" sticker consistently in chat; doing the laughing gesture helps. (3 star) - HELLO -- Send your first public room message. (2 star) - XOXO -- Send a lot of private messages back and forth for a while. (3 star) - NOOB -- (currently unavailable) Coming back soon with a new method. (2 star) - ASAP -- (currently unavailable) Coming back soon with a new method. (3 star) - REKT -- (currently unavailable) Coming back soon with a new method. (4 star) - KABOOM -- (currently unavailable) Coming back soon with a new method. (4 star) - Skull & Sword -- (currently unavailable) Coming back soon with a new method. (5 star) Characters: - Blushing Lulu -- Make a friend of the opposite sex. (2 star) - Kissing Lulu -- Do a handful of the flying kiss gesture with opposite sex. (4 star) - Bow & Arrow Lulu -- (?) (4 star) - Broken Heart/Crying Lulu -- Someone of the opposite gender must unfriend you. (5 star) - Piles of Boxes Guida -- Get all the 1 & 2 star sets from the Tailor of Fortune. (2 star) - Straight Face Guida -- Write "chess" in your bio. (3 star) - Pointing Guida -- Be silent for a long period of time. (4 star) - Crazy Eye Guida -- (?) (5 star) - Halo Maxeen -- Play the game 5 days in a row without being muted. (2 star) - Binoculars Maxeen -- Find every room. (2 star) - Magnifying Glass Maxeen -- Find every hidden room. (3 star) - Drinking Maxeen -- Craft a lot of items in the recycler. (4 star) - Herman's Cigar -- Be mad for a period of time. (3 star) - Grumpy Herman -- Do mad & sad emotions while Herman walks around the Oasis Lobby. (4 star) - Troll Herman -- The spin on the Tailor of Fortune must zoom in a couple times. Luck of the draw. (5 star) OTHERS: - Sad Herman -- (Coming soon, seen from the hotel's administrators) - Celebration Sam -- (Seen in hotel news)